


Worth the Wait

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finally finds someone who truly appreciates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's November 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : phallophilia: attraction to large penises or fetishization of penises.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan for cleaning this up in time for posting and to the slashchat girls for their support. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth the Wait

~

“So, er, Harry, have you ever imagined what it’d be like having a prick up your arse?” Ron whispered. 

_What the--_? Startled, Neville paused amidst the stacks to listen. 

“No!” Harry cried. “Where did that come from, anyway?” Speaking more softly, Harry murmured, “Y-you’re not trying to, um, tell me something, are you? Because I have to tell you, I really like girls...” 

“No!” Now Ron was being loud. “Prat! I don’t want _anything_ up my arse either, trust me.” 

_You never know until you try,_ Neville thought. 

“So what, then?” Harry sounded relieved.

Ron sighed. “It’s Hermione. She’s been pushing me to, um, try it.” He sounded embarrassed, and given their topic of conversation, Neville couldn’t blame him. Sometimes he wished he could be as frank about sex as his friends.

“Try what exactly? Is that even possible?” 

“Yeah, apparently there are things called strap-ons? Anyway, she wants to, you know, do it that way. She’s been looking through sex toy catalogues.” Neville could practically hear Ron’s eyes rolling. “She’s been researching about men’s pleasure centres and stuff and she says men like having things shoved up their arses.” 

“Oh God, not me! And she’d better not have said anything to Luna or _she’ll_ start getting ideas, too!” 

Neville bit back a laugh. Harry sounded almost panicked. 

“Too late.” Now Ron sounded almost gleeful. “Haven’t you noticed how close Luna and Hermione have been lately? I bet Hermione’s given her some of those toy catalogues to look through.” 

“Why did I encourage Luna to go into the Unspeakables with Hermione?” Harry said, tone mournful. “Knowing her, she’ll want to experiment. She’s pretty kinky.” 

“Well, at least whatever she’ll want you to try probably won’t be as big as say, Hagrid. Or Neville.” 

“It’d better not be,” Harry said. “I almost fainted when I saw Neville’s in the shower that first time in school, remember?” 

Ron snorted. “I grew up with five brothers, mate, and that thing shocked me, too. Hey, you’d think Nev would be more popular with _that_ hanging between his legs.” 

“With birds, maybe.” Harry sighed. “I think it’d be tough to talk some bloke into letting you shag him with that.” 

Sounding thoughtful, Ron said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

They moved away, their voices fading, and Neville sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the bookshelf. _They’re right. I’m a freak and I’ll never find anyone who--_

“Neville?” 

Eyes popping open in shock, Neville straightened up. _Oh God! Of all the people, why did it have to be the man I’ve a mad crush on? And I really hope he didn’t hear all that!_ “Auror Shacklebolt! Er--” 

“Are you all right?” Kingsley looked searchingly at him.

Neville nodded. “Fine, sir. Sorry, I was just--”

Kingsley held up a hand. “No need to be nervous, Neville. You’re an Auror trainee, you’re allowed to be in the Ministry Library. And call me Kingsley.” 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir, I mean Kingsley.” Neville looked away before he did something foolish, like ask him out. “Anyway, I need to find a book, so--” 

“Of course.” Kingsley studied him for a moment. “My office is always open, you know, if you need to talk. I know the Auror program can sometimes be gruelling.” He smiled, and Neville’s heart flipped in his chest. “Do you need help locating your book? I am very familiar with the layout of the library.” 

“N-no, sir, I’m fine.” Neville couldn’t even look at Kingsley. _I know he’s got to be a crack Legilimens._ “I’ll just be, um, going.” Scampering away, Neville couldn’t help but feel foolish. _Even if my dick is big, why would Kingsley want anything to do with me_?

~

“Have they ever had this as part of Auror training before?” Harry whispered, clearly a bit breathless from his exertions. 

Ron shook his head. “Not that I’ve ever heard,” he replied, panting. “How many more, do you think?” 

“ _Do_ put your back into it, gentlemen,” came Kingsley’s voice. “As I discovered when I was assigned to the Muggle Prime Minister’s detail, there is one thing Muggles do very well. The members of their law enforcement agencies are generally in superb physical shape.”

Bending his head, Neville concentrated on doing the assigned press-ups, ignoring the chattering of his friends. There was a time when he would have given up after the first few, but he’d been forced to shape up during his seventh year, and once he’d decided to become an Auror, he’d continued a regular athletic program. All of that was now paying off.

“Very good, Neville.” Neville’s eyes widened when Kingsley’s voice came from directly above him. “From what I can see, you appear to be in excellent condition.” 

“T-Thanks, sir,” he said, almost faltering in his movements. 

“You could all stand to follow Neville’s example.” Kingsley’s voice moved away. “I expect you all to be up to his level in a few weeks. And some of you could stand to go on a diet.”

“Thanks a lot, Nev,” Ron muttered. “Now I’m probably going to have to give up sweets while I train.”

Neville bit back a smile. “Er, sorry.” 

Kingsley continued his running commentary while he put them through several drills including running laps, pull-ups and sit-ups. By the end of sixty minutes, they were all sweaty and exhausted.

“We’ll be doing this once a week, gentlemen,” Kingsley informed them. “And I expect a better performance in the next session.”

Once they were on their way back to the showers, however, Harry asked, “Since when do we have to know how to exercise without our shirts on?” 

Ron shrugged. “I just figured it was so we wouldn’t overheat.” 

Neville, who had been curious about the same thing, pursed his lips. More often than not, Kingsley’s eyes had followed him throughout the session, assessing and oftentimes speculative. “Maybe he was just keeping us off guard,” he said softly. “Getting us used to expecting the unexpected.” 

Harry nodded. “You know, that sounds a lot like him.” He clapped Neville on the back. “Good thinking!” 

But as Neville showered, he wondered if that was all it had been.

~

As their training progressed, Neville’s suspicions solidified. Whenever possible, Kingsley had them doing physical activities that more often than not made them have to lose a fair bit of their clothes. 

The good thing was that he was getting into even better shape, his arms were more muscled than ever, but Neville was starting to wonder. Could Kingsley possibly be interested in him like _that_? 

Neville sighed. Kingsley was so handsome and smooth and, well, urbane, that most of the time Neville felt like a tongue-tied idiot around him. Of course that didn’t stop him from wanking at night to thoughts of Kingsley.

It all came to a head the day they completed their session and Kingsley, instead of dismissing them, told them all to get dressed. “All except you, Neville.” 

Neville, blushing brightly, endured the stares of his co-workers as Kingsley pointed to him and said, “Until the rest of you look like Longbottom, you should probably keep your shirts on.” 

“Teacher’s pet,” Ron muttered as they all trudged out. 

Neville gaped at him. “What?” That was one thing he’d never counted on being accused of.

Harry laughed as he walked by. “He’s teasing. Although--” He winked. “Kingsley does seem to really like you, mate.” 

Thoughtful, Neville trailed behind them, lingering in the showers until everyone had left. He got dressed and, instead of going home, walked towards Kingsley’s office, determined to get answers.

“Come in,” Kingsley called out when Neville knocked. “Ah, Neville. I’ve been expecting you.”

“You have?” Neville approached Kingsley’s desk cautiously. 

“Of course.” Kingsley looked up at him, face calm. “I presume you’re here to ask why I have singled you out in the training sessions?” At Neville’s nod, he smiled. “I admit my tactics have been unorthodox, but they got you into my office, so they were successful.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that it took Neville a moment to assimilate what he was hearing. “I--” Neville blinked. “You mean you planned this?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Let’s say I...hoped.” He rose and leaned across his desk, and the intense look in his eyes made Neville swallow hard. “The question is, what do you want to do now?” 

Neville blushed as he stared into Kingsley’s eyes. He’d been dreaming about Kingsley but he had no idea what to say in the situation. “I don’t--”

“You’ve been wanking over me?” Kingsley interrupted, gaze sharpening. “That’s encouraging.” 

“How did you--?” Neville gasped. “Did you use Legilimency on me?” 

“Just now, yes.” Kingsley smiled. “In my defence, however, that thought has been in the front of your mind for the past few days. I think we need to work on your Occlumency skills.” 

“Oh God.” Neville began to back away. “I--”

Kingsley stepped around the desk quickly and grabbed Neville before he could leave. _For such a big man he can move fast,_ Neville thought, dazed as he stared up into Kingsley’s suddenly close face. 

“I’ve been doing my own training,” Kingsley murmured as if in answer, before dipping his head and nibbling his way to Neville’s mouth. 

Neville melted against Kingsley, responding enthusiastically, moaning when Kingsley’s large hands cupped his arse and squeezed. 

Moving rhythmically, they arched against each other until Neville found he had been manoeuvred against Kingsley’s desk. Kingsley lifted his head and smirked down at him. “I believe it’s time to see if your colleagues’ assertions about your sizable...attributes were accurate.” 

With that, he dropped gracefully to his knees and nuzzled the erection that was straining against Neville’s trousers. “Oh, very nice,” he purred after deftly undoing the flies and pulling Neville’s trousers and pants down to his knees. “Gorgeous, in fact. Well worth the wait.”

“My colleagues’ wh--what?” Neville stuttered as Kingsley’s words filtered through the sensual haze surrounding him. “What are you--? Oh fuck!” 

“I certainly hope so,” Kingsley murmured before repeating the teasing lick he’d performed seconds before. “Delicious.” And with that, he opened his mouth and swallowed Neville almost to the root.

His neck arching, Neville clutched the edge of the desk in desperation. No one had ever been able to do that! _I never thought--_

Unable to resist, Neville’s hands inadvertently cradled Kingsley’s smooth head as Kingsley’s mouth and lips worked their magic, sucking, licking, collecting every bit of liquid that welled up from the tip of his prick, repeatedly tracing the path of the large vein underneath Neville’s cock. Neville began to thrust into that talented mouth and, shockingly, Kingsley took it; took it and used his hands to pull Neville even closer to him.

Someone was whimpering and it took Neville a few moments to realise it was _him_. Babbling, barely coherent words spilled from his lips and, hoping somehow Kingsley knew what he meant, Neville began to try to pull back, not sure if Kingsley was prepared to follow this to the very end. 

Kingsley clearly was, however. One hand remained firmly in place while the other cupped an arse cheek, its fingers slipping between to slowly trace his hole.

Neville gurgled. The stimulation was too much.

As smoothly as he appeared to do everything else, Kingsley drew back until only the very tip of Neville’s prick was in his mouth, just as his finger slipped inside Neville.

Something made Neville look down and their gazes locked and held. As Neville watched, Kingsley _hummed_. 

That was it. With a bellow, Neville convulsed, his essence spurting into Kingsley’s waiting mouth. 

Kingsley swallowed it all, his tongue continually lapping as if hoping for more until Neville groaned in discomfort from overstimulation and he pulled off.

“Wow,” Neville breathed as Kingsley got to his feet. 

“I agree,” Kingsley murmured, his slow, deep voice sending shivers up Neville’s spine. “You’ve certainly lived up to your reputation, Neville.” 

“My rep--” Neville froze. “Merlin! You heard Harry and Ron in the library that day.” 

“Indeed, I did.” Kingsley smiled into Neville’s eyes. “And the conversation...intrigued me, so I decided to investigate.” 

“So you’re only interested in me because I’m...big?” Neville quashed his disappointment. 

“Not just that, although it doesn’t hurt.” Neville could feel Kingsley’s erection pressing against his leg. “I’ve fancied you for a while, even before I discovered your...physical gifts.” Leaning in, Kingsley nuzzled Neville’s jaw. “I’m afraid I’ve a problem of my own now that I would appreciate some help with.” 

Mouth suddenly dry, Neville nodded and began to drop to his knees, but Kingsley stopped him. “I thought we could continue this elsewhere. My flat, perhaps.” He smiled. “Much as I have fantasized about you buggering me over my desk, I think I’d like a bed for our first time.” 

Gobsmacked, Neville gaped at him. “You’d actually let me shag you?”

Kingsley’s gaze was smouldering. “Oh yes,” he whispered. “In fact, I can’t wait to ride you all night long.” 

Suddenly, Neville was very glad to be in good physical shape.

~

Ron winced as he sat down in the Ministry canteen for lunch. 

“Arse a bit sore there?” Harry asked, grinning. 

Ron’s response was to hold up two fingers. “Just wait until Luna decides to try it on you, mate. I’m going to laugh--”

“You’ll get used to it,” Neville said quietly. “Just takes practice.” 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. “Things are going well with you and Kingsley, then?” Harry finally asked. 

“Brilliant, actually.” Neville smiled. “Really great.”

“Good on you, mate.” Harry bit his lip and leaned closer. “So, um, how do you avoid a sore arse?”

Neville blushed. “Lots of lube and lots of stretching,” he said candidly, chuckling as Ron turned beet red. “Although maybe you should ask Kingsley since he likes me to, um, top.” 

Both Harry’s and Ron’s eyes widened almost comically and, simultaneously, they both turned to stare at Kingsley, who was across the room, getting tea. “Blimey,” breathed Ron. “You know how you think Snape’s the bravest man you’ve ever known, Harry?” At Harry’s nod, Ron grinned. “Kingsley really is the bravest man _I’ve_ ever known.” 

Harry shook his head. “You may be right.” 

Neville simply laughed quietly. All he knew was, _he_ was the luckiest man ever. 

~


End file.
